


Nightshift

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Rex tells Kix a secret.





	

"So," Rex says, keeping his eyes on the rain. "Kenobi and i have been- I dunno. Dating, maybe. Something like that."

Kix raises his eyebrows. "Something like that, huh?"

Rex turns his head to glare at him, then looks back out at the rain. "Yeah. Not like we get a lot of opportunities for proper dates."

Kix hums. For a few minutes they're both silent.

Rex lifts a water bottle to his lips, and because Kix is sometimes a real asshole, he times it so Rex is mid-swallow. "You two should come in for a few tests before you go any further."

Rex is still coughing five minutes later.


End file.
